Passenger's Seat
by Creirwy
Summary: Songfic... Serena Tsukino is now 22 years old and a successful fashion model, her works takes her all over the world and has to leave Juuban District. She currently owns a posh apartment in New York and a house in the countryside. Her long-time boyfriend


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of its characters; also I don't own the song either.  
  
A/n: Another new story!!! I know I haven't finished my other ones but this one's already done! So enjoy reading everyone.  
  
Summary: Serena Tsukino is now 22 years old and a successful fashion model, her works takes her all over the world and has to leave Juuban District. She currently owns a posh apartment in New York and a house in the countryside. Her long-time boyfriend Darien Chiba is also a renowned doctor at a large hospital in the US. They haven't seen each other for 2 years already, only communicating through e-mails, calls and now, they eagerly await their reunion to travel together for their friend's wedding, (Raye and Jed). Could there possibly be another oncoming wedding in the future again?  
  
Title: Passenger's Seat (songfic)  
  
Serena enthusiastically packed up all her clothes needed for the week's stay they were going to have at the resident hotel. She was so happy for Raye! "I know that the wedding will be perfect!" Serena thought with an excited smile. She loves wedding!  
  
A knock was heard as she had just finished packing up. "Serena? Are you finished packing already?" Her Aunt Keri asked through the door.  
  
"Come in." Serena spoke.  
  
Keri's smiled warmly at her niece.  
  
"Aunt Keri? Which do you think looks better on me? The blue one or the pink one?" Serena asked frowning in concentration, picturing herself at both dresses.  
  
"Both would look lovely on you dear. You seem to be getting all dressed up. Does this have something to do with that man coming over to fetch you right?" Her aunt asked eyes twinkling.  
  
"You could have easily afforded a plane from New York, instead you pleasantly visit me for a short while then leave for a long tiring ride to the next state." Her aunt stated with a half smile.  
  
Serena blushed then glanced at the clock. 6:00 p.m. "Oh no! Darien's going to be here in 30 min. so which one is it?" Serena asked worriedly.  
  
"The blue." Her aunt spoke seriously after eyeing both dresses. "They bring out the color of your eyes." Her aunt added with a definite nod.  
  
***  
  
Darien's heart was beating as he approached the door. God! How he missed her! He had been following her success of course, and bought every piece of magazine that had her featured in it. He always beamed with pride every time he shows her picture to his fellow employees and colleagues. He recalled the last time they talk and panned this little trip. It was true at what the say that distance does makes the heart grow fonder, for every day that they'd been apart, he sorely missed her, as though a part of himself is missing too.  
  
He rang the doorbell and waited nervously; on his left hand he held a bouquet of a dozen red roses, Serena's favorite! "What if she's not here? And got a last call for a shoot?" Darien thought worried, his heart sinking at the prospect. Suddenly the door opened and all his doubts vanished.  
  
"Hey Darien." Serena greeted softly, looking better than ever. She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, which left him aching for more. He was about to grab her for a proper kiss when another's voice spoke behind her.  
  
"Is he here Sere?" Her aunt asked coming out. Serena nodded.  
  
"Aunt Keri, this is my boyfriend Darien, Darien this is my aunt." Serna introduced with a cheerful smile. "Darien's a successful doctor Auntie, and I'm very proud of him." Serena spoke glowing.  
  
Keri scrutinizes her niece's boyfriend carefully. He was clearly handsome, tall with midnight black hair and dark blue eyes, smart too if he passed the board exams. Keri nodded satisfied. "Take care of my little princess will you?" Keri crooned kissing Serena in the cheek.  
  
"Bye Auntie!" Serena kissed her back and gave her a hug.  
  
Inside the car, they were driving in hushed silence. Serena kept glancing at him. He looks so serious and in deep thought.  
  
"Darien is something wrong?" Serena asked her expressive blue eyes showing concern. Darien shot her a look and a quick smile before stopping at the other side of the road.  
  
Before she could say anything, Darien grabbed her for a long, thorough, lingering kiss. Her hands placed at his hard, muscled chest, she kissed him back with just as much passion and longing. They broke away breathing heavily. "I miss you." Darien whispered huskily, his breath tickling her ear. "And I you." Serena whispered back before their lips locked in another sweet, delicious kiss.  
  
***  
  
I look at her and have to smile  
  
As we go driving for a while  
Her hair blowing in the open windows of my car  
  
***  
  
The sun was already setting, and the full moon hung like a glowing orb at the midnight sky. Their window's car was open so that they can enjoy the glorious night air. Serena's hair was ruined, the perfectly combed and styled for perfection. "Who cares?" She thought satisfied as she remembered wickedly Darien running his hand through it, after whispering how lovely it was and other sweet things to her followed by an amazing kiss that left her breathless.  
  
***  
  
As we go and see traffic lights,  
  
I watch them glimmer in her eyes  
  
In the darkness of the evening,  
  
***  
  
Serena was happily listening to the music of the radio, when she noticed that they passed through an unfamiliar route, different from the map that she had red earlier.  
  
"Darien? I think we were not supposed to turn yet." Serena spoke thoughtfully looking at him. He gave her one of his heart-stopping smiles. "Trust me. I have a surprise for you." He spoke taking her hand and holding it tenderly.  
  
"Alright." She smiled back her heart with a thump as she held his hand not letting go.  
  
They made another turn, and another till they arrived at a huge mansion all enamored with lights. "Oh my!" Serena gushed in awe. Darien was so pleased with himself as he watched the different display of the lights reflect back on her eyes that were filled with childish excitement as she took in the view before her.  
  
"You said how much you liked to see Christmas lights during Christmas, yet you weren't able to enjoy them since you were on a remote place during Christmas time." Darien explained. "A friend of mine at the hospital owns this, so I asked him for a favor.  
  
Serena looked at him, all love in her eyes before giving him a big hug. Darien hugged her back, a triumphant smile on his face. "All this makes it worth it!" he thought definitely as he took pleasure in breathing her sweet perfume.  
  
"Thank You." Serena said with feeling. "She has such a great boyfriend!" she thought luckily.  
  
She glanced at her watch. "I think we'd better get going if we want to arrive early in the morning." Serena suggested. Darien agreed finally and they started moving.  
  
***  
  
And I've got all that I need  
  
Right here in the passenger's seat  
  
And I can't keep my eyes on the road  
  
Knowing that she's inches from me  
  
***  
  
Darien was so proud of his earlier little feat especially with Serena's hearty kiss as a reward. And then his mind thought back again on how much he missed her. "Damn, I can't live without her!" He thought with a pang at the thought of her leaving him again. He never realized he was frowning until Serena gently touched the side of his face.  
  
Darien gave her a quick smile in assurance. "But she's here now right? Right here next to me." Darien half assured, half consoled himself. He gave her another quick glance, as though he can't help himself and placed a soft kiss on her hand that was intertwined with his. Serena smiled though she was facing at the window watching the scenery passing by.  
  
As he did this, he passed by an exit sign that they were supposed to have taken already. Several minutes later.  
  
"Uh, Darien? Aren't we supposed to have taken our exit already? This seems to be leading into another different state."  
  
Serena stated frowning as she eyed the signboards above her.  
  
"It has to be around here somewhere." Darien muttered.  
  
***  
  
We stop to get something to drink  
  
My mind clouds and I can't think  
  
Scared to death to say I love her  
  
***  
  
Again, half an hour later, "Stop the car at that Diner, Darien." Serena ordered. Darien kept on going. "I said stop it! I wont have none of your macho pride in admitting that we're lost!" Serena commanded. Darien sighed and followed, parking the car.  
  
Serena got out of the car with Darien trailing behind her. She pushed the door open, a hesitant smile on her face. The Diner was such a lively pace, full of people of all ages. Serena approached the bar.  
  
"Um, can you help us with these road direction, please?" Serena asked a map on hand.  
  
The bartender, a young man in fresh from college smiled cheekily at her. He ignored, Darien's brooding scowl directed at him and smiled gallantly at the beautiful girl talking to him.  
  
"What can I do for you, Miss.?" He asked with a slow smile.  
  
"Serena Tsukino, see we're going to this place but we seemed to have lost our turn somewhere." Serena spoke with a helpless shrug.  
  
His eyes widened at the familiar name. "THE Serena Tsukino?" He asked in half awe. Well no wonder this girl was so beautiful! "Why sure I'd be glad to help you." He said eagerly.  
  
"Oh thank you!" Serena said gratefully.  
  
"Hey everyone! We got a celebrity in the house!" He yelled loudly for everyone to hear. Serena blushed as everyone turned to look at her and then they started crowding in, begging for autographs. Darien's scowl got deeper but wasn't able to anything, until one brash young man suddenly grabbed her and went for a kiss, before any of them could do anything about it. The next thing he got was a hard punch from the jealous boyfriend. The man not wanting to be undone gave his own punch too and a fistfight was the result.  
  
Serena had to shout for them to stop, "Darien why don't you get back in the car." Serena reprimanded glaring at him. He sulked like a schoolboy and went back to the car after giving one last glare to the man.  
  
After a few minutes, Serena went out carrying an icepack in hand. Darien was leaning at the hood of the car, sipping the soda that he had gotten at the vending machine.  
  
"Don't move." Serena commanded as she applied it to his bruise. Darien winced but didn't say anything. "Here are the direction, we need to head back and make a turn at exit 25. You shouldn't have been picking fights Dar." Serena told him firmly as she noticed him wincing.  
  
"But he kissed you!" Darien exploded.  
  
"Shhhh." Serena whispered soothingly, watching the rage glitter dangerously in his eyes. They got back in the car and continued on the ride. They finally found the exit and were soon back on track. They rode the car in harsh silence, waiting for the other to speak. "You should've apologized." Serena spoke breaking the grating silence.  
  
Darien didn't say anything for a while but then suddenly stopped the car on the side of the deserted road. "What are you doing?" Serena asked, as Darien turned towards her, still a bit angry with him for his rash actions earlier.  
  
"Apologizing." Darien muttered as he caressed her face gently before cupping it, lowering his head till his lips met hers. Serena was at first reluctant but then responded wholeheartedly. Their tongues danced in succession, stroking and teasing, begging for more. It was terribly arousing, and there they were in the middle of the deserted road. They broke apart half panting; Serena was flushed and was gazing at her boyfriend warmly, touching his bruised face. "I love you. Sere." Darien suddenly blurted.  
  
Serena's heart thumped as she smiled lovingly at him. "I love you too." She whispered, Darien started lowering his head again, to capture her lips for another amazing kiss, when suddenly her cell phone rang.  
  
She gave a slight groan before answering it. "Hey Raye." She greeted.  
  
"Hey Meatball head. Did you find your way already?" Raye asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, we did." Serena answered with a sigh. "And don't call me that!" She complained.  
  
Raye just laughed. "So I guess you're on your way here now huh?" Raye questioned.  
  
Serena looked at Darien who was kissing her hand, slowly and lingeringly.  
  
"Uh, yes we'll be there on the morning I think." Serena answered before hanging up.  
  
"I called her at the diner and told her our earlier situation." Serena explained. Darien shrugged and started the car again.  
  
***  
  
Then the moon peeks from the clouds  
  
I hear my heartbeat it's so loud  
  
Try to tell her simply, that  
  
***  
  
After awhile in contented silence, "How much longer?" Serena asked sleepily just waking up.  
  
"Soon." Darien promised her.  
  
The full moon was still in view and for a moment Serena was just entranced looking at it.  
  
"Sere?"  
  
"Yes, Darien?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you something." he started.  
  
"Well what is it?" Serena prompted.  
  
"I have been thinking.that uh well, we've known each other for a long time, and we love each other and all.would you mind moving in with me.permanently?" Darien asked.  
  
Serena mildly noticed that his hands were slightly shaky atop the wheel. "Are you proposing to me or something?" Serena asked slowly.  
  
Darien swallowed. "Would you marry me?"  
  
Serena grinned. "Um, well I dunno. is this such a good time proposing? In the middle of the road while you're driving?"  
  
Serena teased. "What if you don't like my answer." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well?" Darien persisted not looking at her.  
  
Serena didn't answer for a while and kept his nervousness building and building till he felt that he was about to burst.  
  
"Of course I would silly! There's no need to be nervous, you're the only man that I love!" Serena answered with a slight giggle, touching his knee and leaning to him for a quick kiss.  
  
Darien fumbled with the lock on the car, and brought out a ring.  
  
Serena gasped. "It's beautiful!"  
  
"You like it?" Darien asked with a smile.  
  
"I love it." Serena confirmed.  
  
Serena happily wore her new ring, and watched it glimmer against the post light. After awhile, she went back into sleeping contentedly.  
  
"I love you." Darien whispered again in the night not caring if she heard or not.  
  
"I love you too." Serena murmured in her sleep, which made him grin. He glanced back at her to see if she was really sleeping or not, her light snoring confirmed his guess.  
  
A/n: Another new story!!! Though I haven't finished all my other on-going ones. But this one is different its already finished! I hope you enjoyed reading it, enjoyed it enough to REVIEW that is! I love the lyrics in the song Passenger's seat, the tune of it too! Ah.Romance! Well, hope you like it! Sorry for all spelling mistakes or grammar since I'm in a hurry to check it right now.  
  
P.S. I spent a lot of time formatting this.there's something wrong with me saving it as a web page.??? The fonts are different and then it becomes long. Anyone have the same prob before that can help? Please? 


End file.
